Juju Scramble
The cops are closing in on our stashes. BE quick, and beat dem to it! Good! Now get the next one! Good! Now get the next one! Get this stuff back to the hideout! }} Juju Scramble is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Haitian gang leader Auntie Poulet from her home in Little Haiti, Vice City. Mission Tommy is told to drop by Auntie Poulet's shack. Later on, she gives him some voodoo potion, and tasks him to collect three stashes dotted around Little Haiti. Under the effects of Auntie Poulet's potion, Tommy goes to retrieve the stashes for her. As he collects the first stash, on the roof of a building near the Junkyard, Tommy is ambushed by VCPD SWAT, but manages to escape them. Tommy then quickly grabs a vehicle and heads to the locations where the remaining stashes are located, one at an intersection in central Little Haiti, and one outside a building at the edge of Little Haiti, while being pursued by the cops. After collecting all of them, Tommy heads back to Auntie Poulet's shack, completing the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The cops are closing in on our stashes. BE quick, and beat dem to it! *Good! Now get the next one! *Good! Now get the next one! *Get this stuff back to the hideout! See Also *Mission walkthrough Gallery File:JujuScramble-GTAVC2.jpg|A SWAT officer aims at Tommy Vercetti from behind a wall. Walkthrough JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at the shack in Little Haiti and calls for someone. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|The old woman invites him to come in and rest. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|The old woman says that her grandfather has been talking about Tommy. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|The woman says that all of the humans are dead for a very long time... JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|...But she says that she wouldn't want to be in Tommy's place and laughs after saying this. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy tells the woman that he had been called and told to come to the shack. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|The old woman speaks of someone calling for Tommy and wanting him pretty bad. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|The old woman tells Tommy that if he did some favors for her, she would help him out and give some juju to him afterwards. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy stands up and tells the old woman that he thinks he got the wrong address. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|The woman sits him down and gives him a brew to drink. She tells Tommy that the Cubans have been getting in the way of her Haitian allies and told the police where she had some drugs stashed. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|The woman kindly asks Tommy to go and get the drugs for her before the cops find it. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|With no hesitation, Tommy accepts and walks out to get the drugs. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy driving to the stash near the junkyard. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the first briefcase of cocaine. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|As Tommy picks the briefcase up, a SWAT team ambushes him and tells him to stop where he is, forcing Tommy to kill them all. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the second briefcase of cocaine. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the third briefcase of cocaine. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy going back to the old woman's shack. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Upon arriving, Tommy walks inside and gives her the briefcases he collected. JujuScramble-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 33 - Juju Scramble (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 33 - Juju Scramble|Ipad/PS2 Version Trivia *This is one of two missions in GTA Vice City where the SWAT uses the MP5 instead of Uzi, the other being The Job. This is also only time where the SWAT uses the nightstick and the sniper rifle. Navigation }} ru:Juju Scramble Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City